Flower in Your Eyes
by HullieSoo
Summary: Gadis itu sangat indah, karna indah tidak selalu tentang kesempurnaan. [SHINee / Lee Jinki / DLDR! / RnR]


**Flower in Your Eyes**

 **Cast : Lee Jinki and a girl (OC)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Ficlet**

 **Disclaimer : Lee Jinki belongs to himself, SHINee, and God. But I own the story and OC Character. Cerita murni dari imajinasi saya, kalau ada kemiripan tempat atau alur mungkin hanya kebetulan semata.**

 **My first fanfic, so sorry if there are any typos, Happy Reading!**

 **DLDR!**

 **NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE**

.

.

Waktu masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai hari di akhir pekan, walau nyatanya mentari telah bersinar terang seakan ingin segera berbagi kehangatannya di awal musim semi. Kicau burung, tawa anak-anak bermain lompat tali, suara kayuhan sepeda, dan beberapa suara samar lainnya memenuhi tempat ini.

Taman. Sebuah tempat dimana kebahagiaan bisa ditemukan walau hanya dengan duduk di bawah pohon dengan sebuah buku atau novel, berbagi cerita dengan teman, bersepeda, atau sekedar duduk santai menghirup udara segar.

Seperti yang tengah dilakukan seorang pria muda di bawah pohon _cherry_ , duduk bersila sambil menggenggam setangkai bunga yang dipetiknya tadi.

Pria itu menatap lurus ke arah seorang gadis beberapa meter di hadapannya. Rambutnya hitam lurus sesiku dengan bunga mawar putih terselip di telinga kirinya. Cantik. Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan gadis itu dengan tepat.

Jari-jarinya yang lentik menggenggam setangkai mawar merah persis seperti yang dipegang pria tadi. Lalu gadis itu mencium sang puspa hingga aroma khas memenuhi indra penciumannya. Pria tadi, Lee Jinki, melakukan hal yang sama. Sebuah lengkungan tipis terukir di bibirnya beberapa detik kemudian. Hatinya bergetar. Perutnya bergejolak aneh bak ratusan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam sana.

Rasanya masih sama, menyenangkan. Masih sama seperti pertama kali melihat gadis itu di suatu hari di musim semi dua tahun lalu. Hari yang sangat cerah dan indah hingga ia tak bisa melupakannya.

Apa ini mimpi? Gadis itu seperti malaikat walau tanpa sayap. Caranya menyentuh bunga, menghirupnya, dan menyelipkannya di telinga terasa sangat sempurna. Matanya akan berbinar hanya karna dikelilingi bunga-bunga musim semi.

Kali ini gadis itu bergerak menjauh, rok gaunnya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakan si gadis. Tangannya meraba tiap pohon yang ia temui, dan sesekali membungkuk untuk menyentuh bunga-bunga setinggi lutut di sekitar kakinya. Jinki beranjak bangun, berjalan beberapa langkah untuk mendekati gadis itu, namun tetap menjaga jarak agar sang gadis tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

 _Stalker_? Tidak, tidak. Seorang eksekutif muda seperti Jinki terasa tidak pantas di sebut _stalker_. Ia hanya senang memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh, melihatnya bermain dengan bunga, dan tertawa riang dengan dunianya sendiri. Itu semua membuat Jinki ikut tersenyum, dan menyadari bahwa ia jatuh hati pada gadis itu.

Sudah dua tahun Jinki melakukan hal ini di setiap akhir pekannya. Memendam perasaan membuatnya gila. Ia ingin mengungkapkannya, tapi ia merasa tidak sanggup walau hanya berdiri sejauh 3 meter dari gadis itu. Namun sudah tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa gejolak hatinya lebih kuat daripada ketakutannya. Tekatnya sudah terkumpul untuk berkenalan dengan gadis itu hari ini. Ya, dia harus.

Kaki Jinki melangkah pelan mendekati sang gadis yang saat ini tengah duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Matanya menatap langit dengan tangan kanan yang menghalanginya dari cahaya matahari. Jari-jarinya bergerak seperti menangkap sesuatu, entah apa maksudnya. Bibirnya tersenyum, namun matanya terlihat kosong. Ya, mata berbinar itu selalu terlihat kosong.

Jinki menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan sang gadis. Berdiri mematung, mencoba menetralkan napas dan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak teratur. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, namun bola matanya bergerak was-was. Ya, tentu saja gadis itu tidak bisa melihatnya, ia hanya bisa merasakan keberadaannya.

"Siapa?" Gadis itu bersuara, membuat Jinki bersumpah dalam hati bahwa suara itu adalah suara yang paling ia sukai di dunia ini.

Jinki tidak menjawab, dia hanya kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang gadis yang mulai ketakutan. Wajah gadis itu mulai panik, matanya yang kosong bergerak kesana-kemari, membuat Jinki meringis dalam hati.

Benar, gadis itu buta. Gadis itu hidup dalam kegelapan di dunia yang terang benderang ini. Jinki mengetahui hal ini saat musim semi tahun lalu saat sang gadis tanpa sengaja menabrak pohon di hadapannya dan mulai meraba-raba setelahnya. Dia terlihat seperti gadis normal jika kau lihat sesaat, riang dan bersinar, namun kau baru akan menyadari kalau gadis itu buta jika memperhatikannya selama yang telah Jinki lakukan.

Apa setelah tau hal itu Jinki mundur? Tentu tidak. Ia malah semakin merasa bahwa ia harus melindunginya dan menjadi sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya bahagia. Gadis itu sangat indah, karna indah tidak selalu tentang kesempurnaan. Hatinya benar-benar telah jatuh pada gadis itu.

"Ku momohon jangan berbuat jahat padaku." suara gadis itu kembali terdengar untuk kedua kalinya. Namun kali ini getaran ketakutannya terasa lebih jelas. Tangannya yang menggenggam bunga juga sudah bergetar menahan takut.

' _Tidak, ku mohon jangan ketakutan seperti itu_.'

"Aku menyukaimu." dua buah kata keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jinki saat gadis itu seperti akan berteriak minta tolong. Bibirnya yang tadi terbuka siap untuk berteriak sekarang jadi tertutup rapat dan bergeming sama sekali.

"Aku menyukaimu," ulang Jinki saat gadis di hadapannya tetap diam tak merespon. "Namaku Lee Jinki, aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama, dan selama itu pula aku jatuh hati padamu. Aku menyukaimu, ku mohon jadilah kekasihku."

 _ **END?**_


End file.
